Twin Inverses
by FoxySilverFire
Summary: There is going to be so many twists in this story, I'm not going to bother.
1. Liton whac tu dogog hege?

Twin Inverses

* * *

Note: I do not own Slayers. Only the characters and spells and other stuff I've made up for the story are mine, like my main character, Lyra Inverse.

* * *

With a swift swish of my cloak, I did a flip. The target dummy was sliced neatly in half. My two katanas danced in my hands, one steel blade glittering darkly, and the other steel blade flashing white. I continued around the Training room, slicing dummies left and right. I paused for a moment as something in my pocket started vibrating. I sighed.

_What now?_

I sheathed my swords, then extracted a small mirror from my pocket and a tiny silver rod.

I peered closely at the surface of the mirror. I tapped the tip of the silver rod to the surface and a map of the building appeared there, along with four dots which were making there way into the building.

There it was. Four men were entering my home through the front door. If they were coming through the front door, they likely weren't thieves. Although, it would add a little excitement to my life confined to this mansion. I hoped it wasn't Baric, who felt that he must gain my affection with every meeting, of which his only accomplishment was annoying me to the point where I can't stand him.

I studied the dots. One appeared to be walking on its own, and two seemed to be either supporting or dragging the fourth. I sighed, stuffed the enchanted mirror back into my pocket, and made my way to the entry hall.

_Drat_ I thought as I approached the entry hall. It was Baric and his cronies, with an unidentified man dressed in white lying face-down on the floor, hands bound. His hood covered his head, so I couldn't see his face or hair.

"What now, Baric?" I said, annoyance clear in my voice. I didn't notice the man in white flinch and twist around to look at me.

Baric's brown slanted eyes met mine, and he smiled at me. He did a deep bow and said, "Ah, my exotic flower, how are you today?"

"Number one, I am not your 'exotic flower.' Number Two, I don't like you even if you're the captain of the guard. Now what do you want?" I said being even more tart with him, hoping to get him to leave.

"I am simply bringing you a gift. I offer a slave." He said with a smile.

"You know I always free the slaves you offer." I replied.

"This one is not so easy to free. In fact, I doubt that you will be able to give him the tattoo that will free him." Baric replied, amused.

"For whatever reason you think I won't be able to free him, I will find a way round. I always find a way. You know I don't like slavery." I was getting more irritated by the second.

I rubbed my collarbone, where my own tattoo was located. It was a tiny dragon, half light green, half blood red. The red half of the dragon was outlined in black, while the green was outlined in white. "Now take your cronies and leave." I said after a moment of thought.

Baric sighed. "Come on men. Apparently we are not welcome here." He turned to leave. Both his henchmen stood there, running their eyes up and down my body.

"Shoo!" I said, making the appropriate gestures with my hands. "Leave before I start throwing spells at you." I said, puffing out my chest, and looking them both straight in the eye.

They both groaned in disappointment and walked away, leaving the white clad man lying on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

With those three pain-in-the-butts gone, I turned my attention to the white clad man. He was still trying to twist into a position where he could get a good look at me.

I walked over to him, and knelt near his head. I lifted his hood.

The first thing that struck me was his eyes. They weren't slanted like most of the locals around here. Instead, they were wide and they had a look of shock in them as he stared into my face. In fact, their shape was more like mine in general appearance. His eyes were a deep sea blue green. He must've been from Alcon, a sub-continent a few days sea travel from Scona, the rather large island where I live. The city I live in is Scona's capital, Scron.

I blinked. I just noticed his skin. It was blue and rocky, and looked like it could easily withstand a blow from a normal weapon, even one as good as a katana.

"Liton whac tu dogog hege?" he said because of the gag in his mouth.

I reached forward and pulled out the gag. He gasped for air and then said, "Lina, what are you doing here?"


	2. Food

Twin Inverses

Ch2

Food

* * *

He spoke in a different language, one I hadn't heard I a long time. It was Alconin, a well known tongue on Alcon but rare here at Scona. Now I definitely knew he wasn't from around here.

_Wait a sec. What name did he call me by? Lina? My name isn't Lina, its Lyra. Lina… the name is strangely familiar. Where did I hear it last?_

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. My name isn't Lina…" I said in Alconin. The language I use was clumsy, as I hadn't used it in what, 10 years? And I was still trying to figure out where I heard the name Lina before.

"But you have to be. Don't you remember me Lina? It's me, Zelgadiess Greywords!" he blurted, confusion evident in his eyes and voice.

I blinked and rocked back on my heels. "Never heard of ya. My title is Noblewoman Lyra." His hair was a shiny silver mass of wire, and was distracting in the light of the entry hall.

"B-b-but you look just like her! Identical! From the fire orange hair to the blood-red eyes! How can you not be Lina Inverse?" Zelgadiess stammered getting more confused by the second.

_Inverse? Inverse! That too, sounds strangely familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it._

"You've must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Lyra. It is however, nice to meet you Zelgadiess Greywords." _It's starting to come back to me._ I thought. I was now speaking Alconin smoothly, as if I spoke it all the time.

Zelgadiess gulped nervously. "Are you my new master?" he asked.

"Well I was going to free you… but your skin looks like it would break the needles. So I suppose…" I broke off. Did I really own him? Did I want to?

"You're going to starve me like the others aren't you? I haven't eaten in two weeks."

Now that I thought about it, he did look a little on the skinny side.

"I have no intention of starving you Zelgadiess. But by the looks of it, if I give you too much food you might get food poisoning." I pulled out a dagger and cut the ropes that bound his hands. He pushed himself up on his elbows and gave me a confused look.

"What kind of master are you? You're not shouting at me in some strange language and you say you're going to feed me."

"One who thinks slavery is wrong and would free you under different circumstances. Now follow me, I made some clam chowder earlier and I don't mind sharing."

Zelgadiess eagerly hopped to his feet and followed me through the maze-like mansion. Soon we reached the kitchen.

I pointed to the table. "Have a seat."

Zelgadiess obeyed. Well, I would to if I hadn't eaten for two weeks and was about to be fed.

I went over to the stove where a huge pot of chowder was bubbling. I walked past it to a group of cabinets from, after a few minuets of searching, I retrieved two bowls, a spoon, and a ladle.

"Remember, I can't give you too much or you'll get sick." I said as I approached the pot again. This time I dipped the ladle into the smooth white liquid and filled the two bowls.

I walked back to Zelgadiess and placed the bowls and the spoon in front of him. "Don't eat too much too fast. I shall be back in a few minuets."

Zelgadiess eagerly picked up the spoon and dug into the first bowl.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. I left the kitchen and hurried to my rooms. From there I entered the rooms adjacent to them. I pulled out my mirror and the silver rod and started tapping the rod on the surface of the mirror.

* * *

Zelgadiess's POV

I dug into the second bowl of soup. It was thick and creamy, with clams and potatoes and other things in it, which I didn't choose to identify. It felt good to eat again, even if it was a small amount. Lyra was right. If I ate too much after not eating for two weeks, I could get violently sick; and as hungry as I was, I didn't want that.

I licked the spoon. I had finished the second bowl of chowder, and then eyed the bubbling pot. _No, I'm not going to do it._ I thought sternly to myself. Besides, who knew what Lyra would do if she caught me raiding the pot? Earlier she went from rude to nice in a second. What of she could go from nice to cruel just as fast?

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Then I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes a crack.

Lyra entered. She rummaged around in the cupboards for a moment and pulled out a bowl and spoon. She then helped herself to the big bubbling pot, dipping the ladle into the thick, creamy chowder.

Not bothering to sit down, Lyra leaned against the counter and began to eat. Every once in a while, she would go back to the pot and pour some more chowder into her bowl.

Around the 20th bowl, she found that there was no more chowder left.

_Well, she has Lina's appetite even though she doesn't speed eat. Hell, if I had an appetite like Lina's and had the competition from Gourry, I'd speed eat too._

"Hey," Lyra said, turning to me. "Follow me."

I got up and followed her out of the kitchen. She led me through a maze of hallways to a hallway lined with doors. She walked to one that was painted white on the left side of the hall, third down the corridor. Opening it, she walked in gesturing for me to follow.

When I walked in I blinked. The room was a soft white, with a large brass bed with white sheets in the corner and an adjoining door that led to the bathroom. There was an ebony dresser, and a matching bedside table.

"Whatcha think?" she asked a grin on her face. "This is your room."

* * *

My POV

I smiled as I said it. From my knowledge most slaves slept on the floor of a bare unfurnished room. I closed my eyes, remembering…

Suddenly I found myself being swept into a kiss. I opened my eyes to find Zelgadiess's face really close, his arms wrapped around me.

I tensed. I hadn't been this close to a guy since … err…

_Zel doesn't mean any harm, relax._ I told myself. I slowly let my self relax, and I kissed him back.

I wasn't used to this, but after I relaxed a little, it was kind of enjoyable.

When our lips finally parted, I found myself staring into a very purple face. He let go of me and I found myself standing a few feet away.

"Um… sorry, I got exited." He said, turning a light shade of magenta.

"I understand." I said.

"Um… If I may ask, how do you know Alconin? Why are you being so nice?" Zelgadiess asked.

"I haven't been a Noblewoman here my whole life ya know." I said.

"Really? What happened?" Zelgadiess questioned.

"I suppose I could tell you." I said quietly and turned to walk out the door.


	3. Sparring

Twin Inverses

Ch. 3

Sparring

"But do I want to?" I said as I exited the room. "The story is depressing, and I always get depressed when I even think about it."

"Oh… I suppose I can go with out hearing it then."

I stopped and thought for a moment. _What am I going to do now? Why don't I train? I was doing that before Zel showed up._

"Mmm…" I turned and walked down the corridor, to the training rooms.

"Where are you going?" Zel asked, confused.

"The training rooms. I was exercising when they dragged you in here. Want to train with me?" I said, turning my head slightly.

"Ok. I haven't trained in a while."

We walked in silence. Soon we reached the Training room.

I pulled out my swords.

I leapt forward; slashing a dummy in two (The dummies are enchanted in such a way that they repair themselves). I continued around the room slashing dummies left and right until I came full circle.

"Nice." Zelgadiess said when I finished.

"Want to spar? I haven't had a sparring partner since I learned to fight with a sword." I asked.

"Sure. What weapons do you have?" Zelgadiess asked.

"I'm pretty sure I have a bunch of Alcuin weapons. They're in the weapon room." I said and walk toward a lone door on the west wall.

Opening it I gazed up at the tall room that was the weapons room. The room was about as big as the entry hall and like the raining room, the walls were white. The most noteworthy part of the weapons room was the weapons lined all over the walls. There were Alcuin bows and great swords, Sconin katanas, and other weapons from all over the world.

"Take your pick. Then I'll show you a spell which will create a small force field so the blade won't slice me if you hit me." I said.

Zelgadiess couldn't help but gape at the number of weapons that lined the walls. Instantaneously he headed for the Alcuin swords.

"Hell! Half the markets in Alcon don't have half as good quality swords as you do!" Zelgadiess said, shocked as he picked up a great sword with a simple brass handle.

"Thank you." I replied, pleased.

"I think I'll use this one." Zelgadiess said, indicating a sword in his hand with a brass handle decorated with dragons on both the hilt and blade.

"Don't forget the scabbard too. It should be right next to the sword."

"You mean I can have it?" Zelgadiess said in disbelief.

"Yah." _Wow, they must've treated him badly before. Zelgadiess is famous for blowing up his master's homes. Hmm…_

I pulled out my swords again. Leaning the white blade against my knee, I held the white up for him to see. "I'm going to teach you a spell that will protect the blade and the blade won't cut me up if it makes contact, ok?"

"Sure."

Using my free hand, I ran my fingers up the blade, starting from the tip to the hilt. As I did, I chanted_: "Earth, Air, Fire, Water. Protect this blade so it shall not slice!"_

He repeated my actions perfectly. "Good!" I said, pleased.

I protected my other blade and took one in each hand. "Let's start. If you need to take a break, say 'Time'. Ok?"

"Sure."

I lunged forward and struck, both blades moving in the same direction. He lifted his blade and blocked, and the three blades rang as steel hit steel.

We sparred for hours.

Finally, I yelled "Time! You're good." I panted. Releasing the spells, I sheathed my swords. "That's enough for today. I'm hungry, want some food?"

"Yah!" Zelgadiess said, nodding energetically.

"How do you still have energy after that? I'm tuckered out. It's hard to keep up with you."

"I'm part blow demon. Naturally, they're very fast, and so am I. "

"Never mind. I'll go cook something." I pulled out my mirror and the silver rod. Touching the rod to the surface of he mirror, I teleported myself to the kitchen.

_You know, this might actually work._ I thought, as I begun to mess with pots and pans.


End file.
